


Meet me at the Hotel room

by meekies



Category: Pitbull - Fandom
Genre: Meet me at the hotel room, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekies/pseuds/meekies
Summary: Meet me at the hotel room
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meet me at the Hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> Meet me at the hotel room

“Meet me at the hotel room” I chant, sweat forming on my forehead as I stand nervously in my bathroom, staring directly into the mirror. I gulp, proceeding with the summoning. 

“Meet me at the hotel room” I can hear the faintness of a synth echoing around me. 

I take a deep breath, I just need to say it one more tome and it will be complete. My hands are shaking, sweat is now visibly dripping down my face. Breathe in, breathe out. “Meet me at the hotel room”. 

The air stills for half a second before the hard sound of the synth blares into my ears, into my very soul. Suddenly I see a figure in the mirror running towards me, he is wearing black shades yet it doesn’t hide the flames burning in his eyes. I turn around frightened only to come face to face with Mr Worldwide, the synth continues to ruin my ear drums, I can feel them bleed. 

“WE AT THE HOTEL, MOTEL, HOLIDAY INN” He screams in my face without moving his lips. I’m instantly transferred into the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Im in writers block and this is all I can think of YES IM A SERIOUS WRITER


End file.
